custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naga Ganas
My name is Naga Ganas, and I am the leader of the Anti-Toa Biography Early Life I was born and raised on the Kasukalan, the Jungle Planet. Like everyone else on Kasukalan, I was taught how to be a warrior. During that time, I became close friends with Lupus Ignis and Geodax Andesite. The three of us became mighty warriors of our respective tribes. Eventually, Lupus got bored of being just on his home planet when there was the ever-expanding cosmos out there. He then left, not without the approval of his tribe nor saying goodbye to me and Geodax. Little did we know that we would see him again. Sati After what seemed like years after he left, he returned. He attended a match between me and Geodax, who later came out victorious. I always think that Geodax fights dirty. When the match was over he came to us. He told us what he has seen while he was exploring. He said he saw places with warriors that call themselves "Toa". He then said that he strongly believes that these warriors will make the residents of those places weak and dependent on said Toa. He told us that he was going to eradicate all Toa, but needed our help. He said that he would like us to join his team which he calls the "Anti-Toa". We accepted. He took us to an island called "Sati". He then showed us his headquarters, which was built into the side of a mountain. It looked rather bleak and empty. He then showed us the creatures he already had here. There was a creature clad in all black and had blades on its arms, a small rahi-like creature, and a piscine-looking beast whose left hand ended in a blade. They were called Alien, Lurker, and Harvester respectively. Lupus then appointed me as the leader of the Anti-Toa and Geodax my second-in-command. Abilities, Traits, and Tools I am serious, stern, and calculating. I have always had a strong sense of conviction. However, there are times in which I cannot help but make a joke. Some of my fellow Anti-Toa say that I am detached, but Geodax assures them that I show emotion when I feel like it. I have the innate power to bend all forms of heat and fire to his will. As such, I feel no discomfort in high temperatures. Because I am a fire dragon, I have the ability to breathe scorching hot fire. Because I have wings, I can fly to great heights. It also helps with aerial attacks and avoiding others' attacks. I wield the Fire Sword and the Fire Slicer. My Flame Sword can launch jets of fire across great distances and melt even steel. My Fire Slicer can cut through any material and when it does, it leaves red markings where it was cut, because my Fire Slicer can reach very high temperatures. Gallery 20170108 081305-1.jpg|Side view. Trivia *My name is Indonesian for vicious dragon or ferocious dragon. *I was originally supposed to wear a mask, but my creator thought that it did not look good on me. **It was going to be called the Kanohi Zviera – the Mask of Animalism. With it, I could call upon the traits of any animal species and use it to my advantage. **''Zviera'' is Slovakian for beast. Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Generation 2